


The Seaweed Ambassador

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone ever wonder about Byakuya's choice of mascot? Well, the answer is quite simple: Hisana taught him to draw...Rukia and her sister are alike in more than just their appearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seaweed Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Danceswithangels at Fanfiction

Byakuya Kuchiki walked into the main hall of his estate. His eyes were drawn to a small figure on the floor. "Hisana." Byakuya said walking towards his wife, "Hisana…what are you doing?"

Hisana smiled up at him, her exquisite eyes alight with happiness, "Byakuya-sama," she said holding up her drawing, "I'm drawing," Byakuya knelt down next to his wife and took the drawing from her. He blinked, it was a rather peculiar drawing. It was a bunny. Very childlike and cartoonish and for some reason, Byakuya felt the drawing was fitting for his wife. "I can teach you how to draw if you'd like," she said, taking his large hand in her small one and leading him to a table.

"Here you go," Hisana handed him a pencil, "you don't want to draw using ink because if you mess up, you have to be able to go back and fix it," she took a pencil in her own hand and began drawing. "It's easy…you just need to have an idea of what you want to draw," Hisana held up her picture, "this is Chappy, he's very popular in the outer Rukongai districts," she set it back on the table and continued drawing.

Byakuya was struggling to come up with anything and Hisana knew it. "Here," she said pulling out another drawing, "this is Chappy," she pointed to the rabbit, "this is Kaneshiro, this is Yuki, this is Gringo and this is the Seaweed Ambassador," she pointed to the last character which looked like a cloud with arms and legs.

Byakuya blinked and Hisana laughed, "the Seaweed Ambassador is easiest…why don't you start off trying to draw him?" Byakuya nodded and accepted the blank sheet of paper from his wife as he set about learning how to draw. Hisana leaned over her husband's shoulder. He was so cute when he was concentrating. The paper in front of him was covered with numerous drawings of the Seaweed Ambassador.

"You've improved!" she said happily, "maybe you could fix the arms a little…he only has three fingers on each hand," Byakuya obeyed his wife and redrew the fingers. "Perfect!" Hisana chirped before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Hisana," Byakuya forgot about his drawing as he moved to hold his ailing wife, "what is wrong Hisana?"

She gasped for breath and smiled weakly up at him, "I'll be fine…Byakuya-sama…it's just…" she coughed again. Byakuya rubbed her back in slow circles, "it's just a cold…" her voice was hoarse.

"Drink this," Byakuya handed his wife a mug of hot tea, "I believe we can continue our lesson when you feel better," Hisana didn't argue but allowed Byakuya to escort her to their room.

It was several years after Hisana's death and Byakuya was going through old papers. He pulled out a sheet of paper that brought back memories. It was his drawing of the Seaweed Ambassador. The only thing he had ever learned how to draw that he actually _enjoyed_ drawing. He hadn't realized that Hisana had drawn her Chappy next to the Seaweed Ambassador. They were holding hands. Byakuya studied it for a little while then he rolled up the paper and took it with him.

Many years later, he finds his adoptive little sister sitting in the same room Hisana sat in the day she taught him to draw. "Rukia." Byakuya said walking into the room, "Rukia, what are you doing?" Rukia looked up at him, her childlike face, Hisana's face, smiled up at him with the same expression Hisana always wore.

"Nii-sama," she smiled, "I'm drawing…"

**Author's Note:**

> Danceswithangels made a comment about Byakuya's mascot not fitting with his personality, when I saw it, it reminded me of Rukia's drawings. Doing a bit of research, this story formed.


End file.
